


Перемены

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, General, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: Тихон боялся, очень боялся.





	

Тихон боялся, очень боялся. Сейчас, когда со дня на день в семье появится свой, родной по крови ребенок, он в одночасье может стать лишним, ненужным. И тогда его вернут обратно в приют или вообще выкинут на улицу. А там... Страшно представить, что он пережил за свою недолгую, но горькую жизнь, полную нужды, лишений и предательств. Честное слово, уж лучше умереть, только не возвращаться туда, где нет теплых, любящих рук и нежных поцелуев, к которым он привык за короткое время проживания в этом доме. Нет, в приюте было вполне неплохо: его не обижали, кормили, лечили, уделяли какое-никакое внимание. Но сейчас, когда Тихон наконец-то прочувствовал на своей шкуре, что такое настоящий дом, где тебя искренне любят, то видел огромную разницу. Наверное, для него будут искать другую семью. Да только он не хотел ничего менять, потому что уже нашел то, что искал. Он любил именно этих людей. Олег и Таня стали для него родными и близкими.  
В какой-то момент Тихон решил поделиться своими страхами с Васькой, в конце концов, они же товарищи по несчастью, но тот насмешливо фыркнул и ушел в другую комнату. Не пожелал разговаривать. Он всегда был такой, хотя его тоже взяли из приюта. С самого начала был уверен в себе и держался высокомерно. Тихон иногда даже завидовал, но себя не переделаешь, поэтому он уже неделю психовал, почти не спал, не ел и ждал. Ждал, ждал, ждал, чем все закончится. И даже прогулки в лес, которые он так любил, нисколько не радовали. Жизнь окрасилась в цвет отчаяния.

Час икс пробил солнечным летним утром. Около дома остановилась машина, из которой вышла Таня с розовым кружевным свертком в руках. Она неторопливо поднялась по деревянным скрипучим ступенькам и вошла в дверь, предупредительно открытую мужем.  
— Тиша, Вася, где вы? — весело позвала Таня. — Идите знакомиться с Дашенькой, она теперь будет жить с нами.  
Подлиза Васька, конечно же, сразу прибежал и с любопытством разглядывал младенца, а Тихон спрятался на заднем крыльце. Он не позволит себя одурачить, и вообще ему все равно. Плевал он на эту Дашеньку.  
— А где же Тиша? — удивилась Таня.  
Обычно он прибегал на первый зов, и происходящее выглядело немного странно.  
— Он какой-то грустный в последнее время, — объяснил Олег. — Не понимаю, что с ним происходит, наверное, скучает по тебе.  
— Ладно, тогда мы придем к нему сами, — улыбнулась она и, прижав дочь к груди, направилась на поиски Тихона.

— Тиша, радость моя, погляди, кого я привезла, — раздался у него над головой ласковый и такой любимый голос.  
Тихона как током ударило. Она сказала «радость»? Она любит его? Она не бросит его? Значит, он останется жить с ними? Неожиданно на него накатили облегчение и счастье, огромное и жаркое, как летнее солнце. Он встал и нерешительно приблизился к Тане, на коленях у которой копошился и недовольно кряхтел младенец.  
— Это Дашенька, только посмотри, какая она красавица.  
Тихон скептически взглянул на красное, сморщенное личико, нахмуренные бровки, крохотные пальчики и принюхался. От спящего младенца сладко пахло молоком и беспомощностью. Пахло семьей.  
— Завтра мы вместе с тобой пойдем в лес, на прогулку. Будешь нас охранять, потому что только тебе я могу доверить нашу безопасность, — шутливо сказала Таня.  
Васька вспрыгнул на перила, сверкнул желтыми глазищами и хрипло, ревниво мяукнул. Дашенька вздохнула, причмокнула губками и улыбнулась во сне. И тогда Тихон искоса взглянул на Таню, завилял рыжим лохматым хвостом и лизнул крохотную ладошку нового члена семьи.


End file.
